


Devil's Food

by Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Kuru - Freeform, Light Porn, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore/pseuds/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal leaves a textbook out on the deck once again. Will catches sight of a few pages he probably would have slept better without ever seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Food

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, Hannibal. What were you really thinking? Or were you too busy losing your collective shit to care about the consequences?

Will wiped his hand across his forehead, wiping the stinging salt away from his eyes, the sun warm on his bare shoulders. He for once didn't miss the protection his shaggy curls had brought him because they would have made the heat of the Caribbean sun nearly unbearable.

He idly turned the page in one of Hannibal’s textbooks that he seemed to leave all over the place the novel in his lap boring him halfway to tears and stops when he catches sight the words ‘Kuru’ ‘prion’ ‘brain’ and finally ‘slow death.’ 

He closes his eyes and counts to ten and when his nails are still threatening to draw blood after that he heads inside. Hannibal is in the kitchen stirring sugar into a pitcher of lemonade and it is so horribly domestic and he wants to scream.

“Kuru” he says instead of a greeting, his teeth grinding. Hannibal frowns but doesn’t look up from his ministrations. “I was unaware that we were going to the heart of Papua New Guinea. Are you planning a trip?”

Will doesn't justify that with a response instead he continues on, “ Kuru was the name that was given to the disease that swept through the tribes of Papua New Guinea. It was concluded that the disease resulted from the consumption of prion-rich body tissue as a funerary ritual. Where are the most prions found? The brain.” 

Will sneers, stretching the still healing stitches in his cheek. “You left another textbook out on the deck by the way.”

Hannibal stills and places the wooden spoon on the kitchen counter, meeting Will's burning gaze calmly, finally giving Will his full undivided attention. 

“I’m not sure what you are trying to say, dear Will.”

“I'm trying to say ‘Doctor Lecter’ that you’re an utter bastard. What was I— your cyanide pill?” Will growls, knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the granite countertop.

“No, you were never a ‘cyanide pill’ as you put it. I would never have used you for such a purpose. Besides, unless you were a carrier of the disease it would not have mattered. What are you most angry about, my attack on your person, or the implications of what might have happened had I succeeded?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does to me,” Hannibal says.

“Fuck you, Hannibal,” Will says and then quieter, “why?”

Hannibal frowns, “I was not thinking clearly. I was still reeling, I believe, from that night. I wanted to have you in any way I could and I'm ashamed to admit it but I lost all levels of self-preservation.”

“Christ, I really make you that crazy?” Will asks, sinking down onto one of the chairs near the island, rubbing the heel of his palms into his eyes. “Well, you have me now.”

Hannibal's nods creeping his way around the island to rest his head on Will’s shoulder, “indeed.”

“Can we agree that eating each other is a ba—” Will was cut off by Hannibal's lips on his, pulling him into a searing kiss that had all the blood rushing from his head to his cock. Hannibal pulled back smiling, showing sharp fang-like incisors. “But I quite enjoy eating you.” Hannibal's says falling to his knees between Will’s thighs, looking positively devilish.

Will groaned deep in his throat, “ stop trying to—” Hannibal undid Will’s fly with his teeth “—hmm, avoid this conversation.” Will's hands dug their way into Hannibal's hair as Hannibal gave an experimental lick from base to tip. 

“Hannibal,” Will said, pushing him away with some effort. “Can we agree or not?”

Hannibal looks pensive, still on the tiled floor. 

“I do not know, I do believe that we can live like this for some time, with little trouble. But if there ever comes a time when one of us is without the other - the tribes in Papua New Guinea consumed their dead as a sign of respect, love, even. I would hope that if it came down to it you would choose to honor me. As I would you.”

“Hannibal,” Will says, surprised how little he objects to the idea in his mind. “I don’t - “ 

“You do not need to decide now, Will. I am not asking for a contract. Now,” he says, moving deliciously closer once more, mouth a hairsbreadth away from Will’s crotch. “Do you object to this form of consumption?”

Will moans in response, head thrown back, eyes blissfully forced shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my google docs since before Lent (I gave up fanfiction, it was horrible 0/10 would not repeat) started properly titled 'Hannibae' and i just finally finished it, because it was better than studying for my finals. I'm terrible i know, I've been depriving you all of this complete bullshit. I wish I could do the little laughing/crying face on here. But yeah. What the fuck, Hannibal? What made the idea of eating Will's brain seem like a logical one? Anyway if you actually read all of this rambling please tell me if you see any mistakes so I can fix them!


End file.
